Such Things As Miracles
by LoveLiving
Summary: Rebekah took Hope far away from New Orleans to protect her and give Hope her best chance at a semi normal life. Rebekah knows that she can't do it on her own though and calls The one person she trusts with her niece's life. Elena has been grieving the death of Damon hard with movies, ice cream and a lot of alcohol. So imagine how she reacts when she receives a call. 2-shot
1. Part 1

AN: This will be a two parter with a definite sequel in the future. I plan to finish Revel in the Glory before continuing on with this idea, but I finally finished the first season of the Originals and was inspired to write this. Please vote/follow/comment

Catch'ya on the Flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving

**Part 1 of 2**

I was sitting in the middle of her bed surrounded in a pile of tissues, eating a pint of strawberry ice cream while watching the Notebook for like the zillionth time. I stuff my spoon into the carton trying to scoop out more ice cream, only to come up empty. I held it up and saw that I had run out of ice cream... again... I grunted while getting up to retrieve another carton. Caroline had taken away the mini freezer I had set up in my room saying if I kept eating so much my waist line would begin expanding or something like that. The thing was I think she didn't want me to deprive Mystic Falls of their ice cream, because I never heard of a fat vampire.

I went to the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House using my phone as a flashlight. I nearly jumped out my nonexistent socks when my phone trilled saying I was receiving a call. I looked at the caller ID and contemplated letting it go to voicemail. I decided I didn't want to risk the wrath of an angry Mikaelson so I accepted the call. "What do you want Rebekah?" I asked into the phone while pulling the freezer door open. "E-Elena? I-I didn't know who else to call..." The broken voice of Klaus' strong willed sister rang through my ear. "Rebekah, are you alright?" I asked while grabbing some more ice cream. "You need to meet me at the school Elena I need to talk to you. I need your help Elena." I was blown away. An Original needed my help? "I'll be there in half an hour." I confirmed, but before I could hang up I heard the semi muffled voice of Rebekah through the line. "Don't tell _anyone_ where you're going Elena." Rebekah warned. "I won't." I said before hanging up the phone. I dropped the ice cream back into the freezer promising that I would be back and we would finish the Notebook.

I ran up the stairs showering, drying my hair and brushing it out before throwing it up in a ponytail. I dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and one of Damon's t-shirts. I pulled a hoodie over that and laced up my converse before getting in my Escape and heading down to the school.

When I arrived she saw a single car in the student parking lot which was odd because usually there would be at least a few cars of people who had things they needed to get done. "Elena I'm glad you came." My head snapped toward the blond Original who was now leaning against the side of the red convertible. "Yeah you sounded like you really needed to talk." I smiled slightly something I hadn't done in quite a long time. "I need your help Elena I can't do this by myself and you're the only person I even slightly trust. I'll tell you the whole story once we're on the road." Rebekah looked at me judging whether or not I'd actually go with her. I nodded slightly before moving closer. Rebekah opened the back door of the convertible where I caught sight of a booster seat. I cautiously moved closer and once I was right near the car I looked at the child, the baby that stared back at me. "Whose child is this Rebekah?" I looked back at the blond who stood behind me smiling at the baby. "Klaus', but listen, we don't have much time. Sooner or later your friends will come looking for you and they can't find her." I nodded before getting in the passenger side of the car. "Let's go." Rebekah smiled while getting into the driver side. "Where are we going?" I asked while turning in my seat to see Klaus' child. She had his eyes, but I couldn't place her other features. "Somewhere my family has never been before. There are very few places, but I found one in Idaho. It's far away from any of our previous lives. We need to get my witch to place a cloaking spell on us though so we are invisible." I nodded in understanding. "So can you tell me what her name is and how exactly she's alive?" I questioned while playing with the child. "Her name is Hope. And as for her birth... Well I suppose I should tell you. As you know my brother went to New Orleans, but what you don't know is why. A very powerful coven of witches that practice ancestral magic were plotting the downfall of vampires. A vampire by the name of Marcel had taken everything my family had worked for and made it his own." I held on to every word she said as she recounted everything that has been going on in New Orleans in the past year. "So Hayley got pregnant through a one night stand with Klaus and almost got killed by a psycho bunch of witches that believed if they sacrificed Hope they would gain more magic? Yes Rebekah I'll help you protect this child. We need to get to Idaho fast." I nodded a look of determination on her face. "We're going to stop in Colorado for a close witch friend of mine to perform the cloaking spell. She said that once she's done she will make herself forget with a witch's herb that has amnesic purposes. We will be safe." Rebekah said while smiling at me.

~oO1 Day LaterOo~

We arrived at the witch's house a day later. After many stops to feed and change Hope we managed to get to Colorado without any lurking threats. Rebekah had switched over to the passenger seat around four in the morning when she looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. She said we could spend the night at a motel or something, but I insisted on driving because we needed to get to Colorado ASAP.

Rebekah walked up the front steps of the house with me following close behind with Hope cradled in my arms. "If something happens I want you to take Hope as far away from here as you can." Rebekah gave me a warning look as if to say if I didn't I would be in deep guano. "Sure thing Bekah." I smiled reassuringly. Rebekah rang the doorbell and a few seconds later a witch with dark auburn hair and light blue eyes opened the door. "Ah Rebekah Mikaelson." The witch smiled pulling the Original vampire into a tight embrace. When she looked at Hope and I her smile faltered. "Katherine Pierce! Rebekah you brought Katherine Pierce to my home!" The witch began an incantation which made my brain feel like it was melting. I struggled to keep a safe hold on Hope as the witch gave me a brain aneurism. "Val please stop she's not Katherine! Her name is Elena Gilbert and she is another Petrova doppelganger." That statement made the searing pain stop and I clutched Hope to my chest in a protective manner. "I'm sorry that was so rude of me!" The witch Rebekah had called Val said apologetically. "Wouldn't be the first time someone mistook me for Katherine." Elena shrugged while rocking Hope lightly. "We should get inside. Val you know you can hide us?" Rebekah asked while looking at the witch. "Yes." Val said while leading us into the house.

The entire process was odd, but when it was done Val did a locator spell on Rebekah and the map didn't show anything. "You should go it's almost been over forty-eight hours since I've learned of this and the herb only works for things that I've learned before the forty-eight hours are up." Rebekah nodded while grabbing Hope from Val's arms. "Stay safe Val." Val nodded in acknowledgment to her friends kind words. I followed Rebekah out the door making sure we didn't forget anything.

It was probably close to 8pm when we left the witch's house. We still had over fourteen hours before we get to the property Rebekah had bought in my name. I started driving this time and around 2am I asked Rebekah to take over. I jumped in the backseat with Hope. I smiled at the child who was sleeping peacefully. "You know I'd never guess she came from the same bloodline as Klaus." I chuckled quietly so I don't wake the sleeping angel. "You know I basically said the same thing to Klaus when I first met this little miracle, but he said something to me that made I could see. She will have Klaus' fiery attitude, hopefully without his slightly homicidal tendencies." I couldn't help but agree. Hope was as strong willed as her father. "Yeah, she's going to be his salvation." I felt my eyes droop as I fell into a nice bliss.

I woke up later when the car came to a halt. I shot up and saw that Rebekah had parked in front of a huge house. It was a two story with a wraparound porch and two marble columns that were on either side of the huge double doors. There was a large bay window on the second floor and two balconies on either side. All in all it was a beautiful house. The rising sun glowed from the backside of the house giving it an unearthly glow. "Wow... And this is my house?" I asked while grabbing Hope out of her seat. "Yes. This will be your place from now on. Consider it my thank you gift." Rebekah opened the front doors. Let me just say that if I thought the outside of the house was adorable I was dead wrong. The inside of the house was absolutely magnificent. There are two grand staircases that lead to the second floor. "The nursery is on the second floor. Our rooms are nearby in case something happens. We need to protect this child with our lives. My family, especially Klaus has many enemies. This child is a hybrid Elena Klaus could use her blood to sire a whole new line of hybrids." Probably seeing the disgusted look on my face Rebekah continued. "He promised he wouldn't use her blood." I looked at the poor child who had the demonic hybrid as her father. "Wait if she's immortal will she simply stay in her baby form?" I asked confused. "No, she will grow until she is eighteen." Rebekah explained. "I have never heard of anything like this..." I shook my head while looking at the child who had her fate ripped away from her from the moment she entered this world. "I feel bad for her Rebekah. She never even got to decide she wanted this it was just shoved upon her." I frowned, ascending the stairs and taking Hope to her nursery. "Elena I can't talk with Klaus or Elijah, but I need to send them a message that we're safe. Can you go send them a message just saying that we're safe. Don't expose anything and when you're done smash the phone and dump it. I'll buy you a new one." I nodded before rushing out of the house. I knew that if someone were desperate enough to kill a defenseless baby they wouldn't be afraid to pull up phone records.

_9:33am. We are fine. -Elena_

_9:40am. I understand thank you love. -Klaus_

I then dropped my phone on the ground and smashed it to bits, making sure the SIM card was one hundred percent smashed. I then dumped the remainder of the phone into a nearby stream. I heard the fizzling of the components as the water shorted them out. I then headed back to the mansion and to Rebekah and Hope. I walked into the house and heard the two of them in the nursery. Rebekah was telling Hope the end of a story. "The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For, they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home, so that she might live happily ever after." Rebekah looked over at me as she set Hope down in the crib. "Nice fairy tale." I murmured while leaving the nursery. "It's our story from the past year." Rebekah hummed. "I noticed. I realized something. Our lives could literally be a fairy tale." I frowned wishing it were that easy. "Yeah, but it's not. It's our reality and soon it's going to be hers too. The only thing we can do is prepare her for what she is going to have to deal with when she is older. She will always have her family to take care of her, but she needs to be able to protect herself as well." Rebekah then went into her room leaving me to my devices. I thought of just telling Caroline that I was going out of town for a while when I remembered my phone was drowning in a stream. I sighed in irritation before heading to bed to go have a nap. It had been a very long trip.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 of 2**

I remember when a family friend had stopped by our house for a week when I was thirteen and they had a small baby with them. The chid had woken up in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, and I thought I was the only one to hear the baby's cries so I went to the set up nursery and picked the child up doing much the same thing as I was doing to Hope. I had neglected to notice that my mother was standing in the door way smiling at us. I still remember the conversation:

~oO5 Years AgoOo~

I heard the soft padding of footsteps as I bounced lightly on my feet and cooing softly to Wyatt. "I thought that was more of a mother's instinct; bouncing on the balls of your feet. I never did it before I had you." She said. I smiled before laying the baby back in the playpen he was sleeping in. "I don't know I just did it." I gave my mother a small hug before going back to bed.

~oOPresent DayOo~

It wasn't until know that I realized I didn't 'just do it' I had subconsciously picked up the habit from my mother while she was coddling Jeremy when he was younger. "You know I could've got her right?" Rebekah said in a half asleep state. "Well I was hoping Hope wouldn't wake you up, because honestly Bekah you look like the dead." I joked. Rebekah looked at me clearly not finding my joke all that funny. "We're vampires Elena. We are dead." Rebekah said haughtily. "I know it was a very bad pun, but you have to admit… it was… punny!" I resisted the urge to not double over in a giggle fit when I saw Rebekah's irritated face. "Elena just because I trust you with the welfare of my niece doesn't mean that I won't tear your heart out if you annoy me enough. Awe! You know you love me Bekah!" Elena said while wrapping Rebekah into a huge bear hug.

~oO2 Months LaterOo~

It had been two months since Rebekah had taken Hope from the war zone that is New Orleans and asked me to come and protect Klaus' daughter. It had also been two months since we last had contact with Klaus. That wasn't weird though it was expected, but Rebekah still worried daily about her brothers and even Marcel. She really did love him. Much like I loved Damon. I went through with my morning routine before going to the nursery to check on Hope. I saw Hope in her crib and Rebekah asleep on the rocking chair two metres away. I nearly hit the roof with how high I jumped when Rebekah's phone chimed signalling a text. I looked at the screen not meaning to pry, but wanting to see who it was at least. What I saw made my blood run cold.

_11:23am. Run! The witches are on to you! –Klaus_

Something in the air changed. I could feel it. I looked out the large bay window I didn't see anything, but I could _feel_ them; a fairly large coven of witches coming closer to my home. The home that housed my adoptive niece the one I thought to be my own child. My maternal instincts kicked in and I shook Rebekah awake. "Rebekah you need to take Hope and run; out of the country this time. The witches are close, I can feel them." I tossed her the cellphone and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she read the text from her brother. "Elena you're coming with us." It seemed like she was trying to command me, but it came out as more of a plea. "I can't do this without you!" She grabbed Hope as I packed the baby bag. "I will hold off the witches long enough for you to escape, but I need to catch them while they're still in the forest. It's game over if they reach the clearing. I should buy you enough time to get Hope to a temporary safe house. I'll meet you once I know it's safe. I need to do this for Hope." I said while shoving Rebekah with Hope and the baby bag out of the door and down the stairs. They went out the front door and to Rebekah's car. I ran at vampire speed up the stairs to where I know my cellphone is. I pulled up the speed dial I had Klaus' number implanted in and sent him a text:

_11:45am. I've got this. They're already on their way out of town. –Elena_

I almost cried as I turned off my phone and tucking it away where I know no body would find it.

I heard it buzz once more, but decided against looking at it since it was probably Klaus telling me to forget about it and run with Rebekah and Hope. I knew we didn't have that kind of time though. I knew if I ran Hope was as good as dead and I wanted better for my adoptive daughter. With that I used great speed to burst out of the house and into the woods following the great amount of power the witches were emitting.

The coven was quite large with fourteen witches. They walked with an air of superiority. I hid in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to start my attack. I know it wouldn't be a far fight, but hopefully I would pick off a few witches before I left this world. I lurched out and grabbed the first witch I could get my hands on and snapped her neck easily. The others hadn't even noticed her absence.

I managed to pick off two more without being noticed, but I knew eventually I would screw up, and I did. One of the witches noticed their sisters weren't with them. I went off pure animalistic instinct. I dropped the body of the witch I had just killed from the tree I was perched in just ahead of the witch coven. They all gasped seeing the twisted neck of their friend. I was behind the coven again before they even felt the gust of wind I left behind. "Vampire, show yourself!" An older looking witch sneered loudly while casting quick glances all around. I was perfectly camouflaged in the shadows and wasn't about to give up my element of surprise. I needed to buy as much time for Rebekah as I could. Even if in the end it meant dying.

When I didn't show myself they kept moving at their leaders command though they were considerably more on edge looking over their shoulders every two seconds and making sure they were all still together. Using every ounce of strength I had I launched at a witch near the back of the group and leaping back up into the trees before the other witches could see me. They knew I was still there though and I could smell their fear it was sweet and gave me a new boost of adrenaline. They had nearly reached the clearing and there were still nine of them left. I decided it was now or never. I jumped two witches at once snapping one of their necks and quickly draining the other. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin as the other witches looked at me in shock. Before they could react I had killed another one leaving six witches.

I did exactly as I had promised. I fought until I could fight no more. I managed to kill three more witches before they crippled me in a brain aneurism. I felt my blood begin to boil and evaporate if that's even possible. They were desiccating me; very slowly and painfully. I would rather them torture me more a millennium than have them kill Hope so I stood above the pain and continued fighting. Trying to pretend I wasn't dying. I fell though as I knew I eventually would. I felt my end was near I welcomed death, knowing that with my death Hope could live, and maybe, just I'd be able to be with Damon and Bonnie again. "Leave her sisters! We must find the baby before it is too late! She already has both feet in the grave as it is." Leader witch says. Her friends oblige leaving me to die slowly. I couldn't move but it would probably take two days before I actually kicked the bucket. I whispered one last statement to the witches before they were out of ear range though. "You will never find that child. I will always be there to protect her even in death." I sneered before passing out.

I woke up I don't even know how long later, all I knew was that I was thirsty and vengeful. I tried to get up, but I just fell back to the ground not even having the strength to lift my own body weight off the ground. I looked down at my hands and saw they had an ashy tint to them. I could practically feel my veins tightening fighting to circulate what little blood was still in my body. I gave in to the pressing darkness once again awaiting my death. At least in sleep I couldn't feel the pain as greatly.

I woke up a few more times after the first and each time the pain was greater. The veins in my hands became much more prominent as time progressed. The pain was now beyond unbearable, but my vocal chords wouldn't even allow me to scream. I could smell the delicious blood of the fallen witches nearby, but definitely didn't have the strength to go and get it. I tried to stay alive in hope that by some miracle if I just tried hard enough I would be able to see my little Hope again. I didn't care if she was Klaus and Hayley's child I would be a strong part in her upbringing.

Hours later I heard feet running nearer and nearer to my location. I didn't even have the energy to try and look alive. I felt someone lift my head up. "Is she still alive Niklaus?" I heard the voice of one of my greatest allies when I was human. "She is, but only barely. Elijah go grab one of the body's she's going to need a drink when she has the strength to even bite down on it herself." I heard a crunch and soon felt a forearm against my mouth. I didn't have the energy to even open my mouth a fraction, but I did feel Klaus' blood drip into my mouth and slid down my throat. I gasped as I let my own fangs sink into his forearm. I sat up and Klaus brought me to his chest with me still latched onto his arm. He petted my hair with his free hand as I stole away his life essence. "As much as I'm enjoying this love if you have any more you are going to drain me of all my blood." Klaus chuckled while I jumped away from him. I wiped the excess of his blood from my chin and sucked it off my thumb. Despite drinking over a pint of Klaus' blood I was still parched. As if reading my mind Elijah came forward with the body of a witch I had killed. "Thanks." Was all I managed to say. I sunk my fangs into the neck of my victim. Once she was completely drained of every ounce of blood she had in her body I dropped her corpse to the ground without care. "What were you thinking love! I told you to run with Rebekah! That you would get killed! But did you listen to me? NO of course not…" Klaus was obviously enraged though I didn't know why. "What I did, I did for your sister and daughter. If I hadn't stayed back Hope would be dead." I said matter-of-factly. Elijah offered me his handkerchief which I took with a small thank you. I dabbed at the blood that gathered on my chin from my not so pretty feeding. I was actually surprised the witches head didn't roll off her corpse with how much I tore at her neck. "You have to hand it to the girl Niklaus not only did she take on a coven of at least eleven witches, but she also survived it." Elijah praised me. Of course Klaus had to find some way to criticize me though. "If we had even been an hour later Elijah she would be dead!" Klaus roared. "Maybe, but she did it to save your daughter, my niece. In my books that makes her beyond brave, but downright heroic." Elijah defended me. I chose to just keep my mouth shut because I really didn't want to get my neck snapped or my heart ripped out. I just overcame death and I wasn't ready to die before I knew that my Hope was safe. "Or she's downright martyr-ish." Klaus sent me a withering glare. I just scoffed. "If I hadn't stayed behind the witches would have gotten Hope. I was her best chance of survival, and guess what Klaus I would happily endure all that pain again if it meant that child could grow up and do great things. She will not only be your salvation Klaus. She will be everyone's including mine. I've known this child for over two months and in that time she made me fall in love with her. I think of her as my own family, and I protect my family with everything I have. I always will no matter what." I said while stalking in the direction of the house. "Now I need to go find Hope and Rebekah and make sure those last three witches have absolutely no clue where they are, even if I have to run them down." I ran into the house getting my phone from the hiding place beneath a loose floorboard and a thick layer of insulation. Rubbing off the layer of dust it accumulated in the hideaway I turned it on to see twenty-one messages all from two people; Klaus and Elijah. They mostly consisted of the same things. "Elena you had better not do anything stupid!" "Do the honourable thing Elena. Please evacuate with my sister." "We're on our way you had better answer this message or I swear to whatever god you believe in I will make your life a living hell!" It wouldn't take a genius to figure out who sent what messages. I stuffed my phone into my back pocket before grabbing anything Rebekah and I would need from the house.

I exited the house to see Klaus leaning against his Lincoln Navigator and Elijah in the passenger seat. "Well what are you waiting for love? Let's go get my sister and daughter." Klaus said before getting in the driver side. I slid in the backseat and threw the bag on the opposite side. I had no clue where Rebekah was, but I knew I wouldn't stop looking no matter what. Not until I found them. I had a feeling Klaus and Elijah were on the same page as me.


End file.
